


Second Boy

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerin has been married for twelve  years.  Janetta gets the seven year itch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Second Boy

 

“You did what?” Rennsaelar demanded more than inquired. With her daughter Sephronia’s third birthday, she and her sisters had succeeded into the queenship eight years before and their mothers had passed into retirement. Rennsaelar took her responsibilities for her sisters and her nation seriously. She stood exasperated with hands on hips. Janetta was now an adult. She had borne a fine daughter, Leticia. Renn would have expected something like this from her sister Lylia, not little Jenetta. Her utter shock made speech difficult.

“Everyone at court’s doing it,” Janetta answered, owing a certain respect to her Eldest sister, yet every inch the royal herself. “Just look at him. Lucian’s beautiful and gently reared.”

Rennsaelar stared at the youth, who seemed quite uncomfortable to be witness to such a disagreement between the royal sisters and the sudden subject of such intense scrutiny. He was certainly pretty enough and his shy vulnerability only enhanced his attractiveness.

“We all love our Jerin,” Janetta explained. “But he’s only one male to our ten. We married him when he was a sweet sixteen and you were already twenty-six. I was only eleven. I’m twenty-four now, married half my life, and I would like my own sweet boy – to share with my sisters, of course,” she added. “We certainly can afford him.”

Rennsaelar found Janetta’s arguments doubtful but she slowly warmed to the helpless, comely youth. “What do you know about him? You’re certain he’s clean.” Venereal disease was the bane of a household where sisters shared the same male or males. One infected person might infect the male and destroy her family and their offspring.”

“I may be horny but I’m not stupid,” Janetta answered. “His papers are in order. He was born down river, but Gray Plover crèche bought him from his mothers when he was six. They needed his brother’s price then and feared they couldn’t protect him. He’s sixteen now and had a month of certified quarantine. Here’s his medical report from our doctor. A crèche-reared boy has certain advantages. He carries no sisters or cousins and no family entanglements.”

Rennsaelar took the papers and everything seemed to be in order. She tried to imagine this Grey Plover crèche and growing up in a house full of males.

“He’s cute enough in his traveling robe,” Janetta continued. “He's even cuter without the robe. I did his inspection myself – I thought you’d be too busy.”

The Eldest had the prerogative to inspect a male prior to a marriage. Rennsaelar was the Eldest and reluctant to surrender any of her rights and privileges.

Janetta sensed that she might have gone too far. “Well, I really hadn’t planned that we actually marry him.” Jerin was husband enough for sibship. “So it wasn’t really an official prenuptial inspection.” She sensed that her sister was accepting her arguments and pursued her advantage. “Lucian, disrobe for my sister.”

He looked at Janetta. Here and now? He asked himself but said nothing. A young man was raised to be modest. His face revealed his indecision. Janetta’s face betrayed none.

“Lucian, I bought you for all my sisters. You belong to us all. You’re very attractive but you’ve certainly got nothing we haven’t seen before. Get naked, now. ” 

He hesitated but he complied. Modesty was highly praised in a young man but obedience even more so. He was well used to following the dictates of the women around him, and his coy reluctance enhanced his attractiveness. As was customary, he wore nothing beneath his traveling robe.

Rennsaelar had not had the opportunity for quite a long time to see a naked male except for her husband Jerin and Beatrice’s little son Timothy. This Lucian had flame-red hair, like her sisters and she. His eyes were hazel like theirs. He was meticulously groomed from his pedicure to his manicure, to the thick flame-red hair that hung down his back, almost to his waist. Well-groomed feet were reliable evidence of a well-run household. He reminded her of her young Jerin, so many years ago. Jerin’s hair was darker and now the telltale evidence of his receding hairline might still be masked but might no longer be denied. Lucian’s skin was pale and freckled. He had been kept far from the sun. As was the current custom for fancy boys, all of his body hair had been removed. His skin was as smooth as a baby’s. His male paraphernalia were clearly not those of a baby. She felt his egg-sized balls in his heavy scrotum. His thick sex rose to greet her.

“Pretty nice, right!” Janetta exclaimed, pleased once more with her choice. Choosing had been so hard. Her sister Damaris and cousin Emily Moorhead had come with her.

Rennsaelar looked at her sister and then again at the youth. He was taller than she, even though he hadn’t come into his full growth but he seemed to shrink under her intense gaze. She looked at her sister again. “You’ve mounted him, haven’t you?” She knew her sister and it really wasn’t a question.

“Would you buy a horse without riding him?” Janetta answered her question with a question. She had mounted him and he had moved quite well beneath her. Actually, her sister Damaris and their cousin Emily had mounted him too. Emily was only a cousin but she was almost a sister.

Rennsaelar loved her sister and shared something of her appetites, though somewhat constrained by her responsibilities as Eldest and Queen. Lucian was beautiful and seemed biddable and sweet enough. She took his smooth cheek in her hand and turned his face toward her. She kissed him fully on the mouth. His eyes closed, his mouth opened to her questing tongue, and his sex stirred in her hand. “Well, Jerin could use help in the nursery with the new babies coming. You can keep him.” The Consort’s suite had a pair of small extra bedrooms that might serve for something beyond an occasional male visitor. Later, she would have time to explore other things.


	2. Lucien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien experiences life in the palace with the sister queens.

Despite the walls and guards, the Palace was nothing like Gray Plover crèche. He had a fresh, clean tunic daily with no laundry duty. He had the luxury to bathe in clean, warm water that he need not draw nor heat himself. The nursery had a lovely garden.

He found no grim-faced matrons, who demanded unquestioning obedience. At the crèche, first level misbehavior earned performing a day’s chores naked. A more serious or repeated infraction earned a day’s confinement naked in a cage with a slop bucket and no food or water. He had seen the whipping post used twice. The other boys had gleefully dragged the crying miscreant to the post and cheered with each stroke of the lash. A male must be tractable above all else. A few scars are seen as evidence of spirit while too many scars detract from value.

Lucien had had vast experience caring for younger children at the Gray Plover crèche. However, these were squalling, squabbling girls and not boys – actually real life princesses and not peasant youth. The older girls were a great help and vied for his attention and favor. 

Jerin, the Prince Consort, was pleasant enough chap, who went about his nursery chores cheerfully and always did his share. They were his brats, after all. He was a bit reluctant to help Lucien with his personal grooming, though. The old boy, apparently, had grown up on a farm in the back country and was a bit unkempt himself. He had no – zero – nil knowledge of current fashion and only a limited interest. He was the Prince Consort, after all, and had the opportunity to be a real style setter. 

With Lucien in the nursery, Jerin could take his meals with his wives and had even gone riding – on a horse, though Lucien had no insight into why a grown man would want the straddle a horse and endanger his vulnerable bits. 

The old boy was 27 year old now but didn’t seem at all threatened by the presence of a younger male. A male hits his sexual peak early and all know that women have a constant craving for something fresh and new. Very few families can afford a second boy. A healthy older male from a respectable family with a decent brood of progeny has a substantial resale value. The half penny romances often told the sad tale of an aging husband, exiled from his home and cut off from his children, replaced by a firm and eager young boy.

Lucien awoke and sensed that Renn lay awake beside him. He turned toward her. “What’s troubling your, sweetie?” He smiled at his audacity in so familiarly addressing the Eldest of the Queens but his smile seemed always to brighten her mood.

Renn touched his face and smiled, eager for a chance to share her worries. She spoke to him of turnpikes, ferries and tolls. She explained how one might cut a road that would last for a thousand years where no road lay before. 

Lucien listened carefully but she spoke of many things with which he had only the most superficial understanding. He had thought that roads just were there like the sun and sky and had never considered that they must be built and maintained. He considered just what he might say in reply to ease her burden but no clever banter came to his tongue. Instead, he lifted his head for a kiss. 

Renn saw the confusion in his face. She smiled at her own silliness. She might as well be talking to her horse or Baby Rowena. She kissed him on the forehead. “You’re so pretty when your face gets all serious.” She might as well be talking with her horse or baby Rowena but she would never welcome them into her bed. Baby Rowena was not yet toilet trained and on the trail, she cuddled up beside her horse only on the coldest nights. “You’re also cute when you aren’t serious at all,” she admitted. Janetta had chosen well.

He looked at her completely mute and speechless. The priestesses explained that the goddess had gifted men with physical strength and a certain charm to make up for their deficiencies in other areas. One certainly needed physical strength to cope with the energetic children in a nursery and masculine charm contributed to populating the nursery in the first place.

She kissed him again, more deeply. “Well, I can think of better things that you might do with your mouth than discuss civil engineering.”

Lucien wasn’t completely certain just what civil engineering was, but he kissed her briefly and slid down to worry her stiff nipple gently with his lips. His hand brushed the healed scar on her side from her old sword wound. Her hands on his shoulders urged him lower and he knew very well her desire. Book learning had been limited at Gray Plover crèche, but he had learned much else. 

Renn sat astride his shoulders and pressed her sex against his mouth. His lips and tongue did their wicked work. Her bare bottom rested on his bare depilated chest. Waves of pleasure ascended from her core. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and arched her back. She let the sensations wash over her and clean away all the day’s worries. 

She shuddered once and again. Once she had been terrified of her orgasms – the intoxicating pleasure might make her mad or leave her addicted. Now she was more comfortable with her pleasure and she just wanted more. Lucien touched her again and she groaned – a different sound. Her clitoris was now too sensitive to touch.

Lucien sensed the changed and spread her buttocks. He focused his attention first on the band of skin behind her sex and then slid back and under her and laved her butthole with his wet, sloppy tongue. 

Renn awoke and Lucien lay beside her. She had fallen asleep before she had thought to send him back to his quarters. She sat up and simply marveled at the look of him, the eager hopefulness of his sweet face, the thickness of his marvelous hair, the smoothness of his skin, and the youthful firmness of him. She slipped her hand between his thighs. His skin was waxed smooth. Even his ball sac was smooth and he had no hair around his boy-hole. 

She took his sex in her hand. Janetta had fitted him with a golden ring that circled his penis and scrotum. Its proper use could delay ejaculation as long as one chose. Damaris had bought him the fine golden ring that pierced his sex. The fancy boy made old Jerin look so plain and boring.

She took him gently in her right hand –strong from her years of practice with the sword. His body responded promptly to her touch. Languorously, he smiled, opened his eyes and closed them again. She worked him relentlessly to a messy orgasm. She felt him shrivel in her hand. His face was so very calm and peaceful. His eyes were closed. His lips were so very kissable. Renn leaned down to kiss his lips but then thought better of it and kissed his forehead. Now she understood why Janetta and Damaris always kissed his forehead.


	3. Sloppy Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with Damaris, Janetta, Emilia, Jerin, and Lucien

Sloppy Seconds

Jerin stood in front of the mirror naked and felt pretty ridiculous. Damaris, Janetta, and Emilia had insisted. If any one of the three alone had asked, Jerin would have refused. Against all three, he had no chance. The women were all in their night clothes.

Lucien stood naked beside him. Jerin had never seen another grown male naked although he had cared for male infants, toddlers, and children both at home with the Whistlers and now in the Palace. 

Lucien had been raised in a crèche and seemed completely at ease with his nudity. Jerin understood that any family, rich or poor, might by chance bear a son. A poor family with dire needs and no resources to protect their male child until maturity, might well simply sign him over to a crèche for an immediate payment or with needs less dire, for a percentage of his eventual Brother’s Price. 

In the crèche, all of the matrons and attendants were married women. However, at puberty each male was fitted with some sort of chastity device that enclosed his pecker in a cage and plugged his boy-hole with some sort of egg-shaped projection. 

Jerin looked at himself and looked at Lucien. Lucien, ten or eleven years his junior, just looked so damned young. Despite the ingrained modesty of a well-bred man, his eyes tracked to the place between Lucien’s trim, hairless thighs. Lucien boasted a gold band on his pecker and a fine golden ring to match his nipple rings. 

Renn had offered that he might learn something from Lucien. Well, Jerin could see himself with a cock ring but waxing looked painful and he had a hard time imaging somebody pushing needle through his pecker. 

Damaris rested her hand on Jerin’s bare ass. Her nearness made it hard to concentrate. “Look how hot Lucien looks!”

The compliment made Lucien grin and Jerin frown.

“Ah Jerin, don’t be sad. We all love you, very much.” offered Damaris, “even if you are an unkempt hairy beast.” She said it in jest but Jerin had to struggle to maintain his smile. He had given her a son. “Kiss me!”

Jerin turned and stooped to kiss Damaris. He stood a head taller than the young woman. She took his face between her palms and brought his lips to hers. Her tongue danced on his lips and took his breath away. She held him close but looked down to see if she had aroused him. “Well, Jerin’s mine tonight. Have fun, sisters.” Today had been an especially trying day. She had presided at the Court of Assize and tried to guide a quarreling sibship through an equitable division of their assets. If only their mothers knew! Damaris took Jerin’s hand and led him away.

This was Damaris’ night with Jerin, her one night in ten and somehow, she just wasn’t in the mood. She reviewed her conduct of the Assize. Had she followed the law precisely? Had she behaved fairly? She sank into the overstuffed easy chair in corner of the bedroom. She looked at the bed and she looked at Jerin. She wondered how she might quell her roiling feelings and ultimately sleep. 

Jerin sensed her mood. “Brandy, my dear?” He had already poured a snifter for her and for himself. 

He handed her a snifter. She savored the aroma and took a sip. The warmth coursed through her. He always called the Eldest, Renn, “my love.” He called the other sisters, “my dear.” She wondered if he knew what he was doing and that all the sisters except Renn had noticed. Damaris looked at him again and thought of her little son Edmund playing in the nursery. A bit of her brooding worry lifted.

Jerin took a sip and sat at her feet, his back against the chair. He put his snifter on the rug beside him. He leaned against her leg and slipped off her slipper. He took her small foot in his large hands and gently kneaded the small bones of her foot and ankle. He smiled when he heard her sigh and scooted over between her legs. Her calves draped over his strong shoulders and the hem of her gown bunched against his back. He slipped the slipper off her other foot. The bones popped and crackled as he worked. When she sighed again, he kissed her calf. He felt her relax as tension and worry fled. 

Damaris took a second more generous sip from her snifter and placed it on the table beside the chair. She closed her tired eyes and savored the feeling of Jerin’s strong hands on her weary feet. She wondered how Jerin might have presided at court today. He would look lovely in the formal robes. He'd had vast experience managing squabbling children. She smiled. She reached down and gently stroked the side of his face and traced his lips with her finger. His mouth softened and she slipped her finger into his mouth and felt the smooth harness of his teeth and his roughness of his tongue. Now she felt her desire stir.

“Up, up,” she urged, dragging her much larger man to the inviting bed. She raised her night gown. “You on top.” She pulled him after her.

In the end, she lay atop Jerin, as naked as he and comfortably enfolded in his strong arms. Her thighs straddled his narrow hips and he filled her to a delicious fullness. Her soft breasts pressed against his brawny chest. One more kiss before she lowered her head to rest on his chest. His hairs scratched at her smooth cheek.

Lucien stood between Janetta and Emilia. Emilia studied Lucien’s new adornments. Janetta had fitted him with a shiny golden cock ring. Damaris had given him a fine golden loop that pierced the glans of his penis and matched his nipple loops exactly. He did make hairy old Jerin look so plain and Lucien tried so hard to make himself attractive for the sisters. Emilia and Janetta led him away.

Tonight was Emilia’s night. Lucien lay naked and supine. Emilia straddled his hips and mounted him. She pulled the cock ring forward with the index of her right hand and grinded herself against him energetically. She could not feel his tiny piercing inside her. She teased her clitoris with her thumb.  
Janetta straddled his head with her nightgown draped over them like a tent. Despite the relentlessly growing pressure in his groin, every so often Lucien raised his head in his dark, musky place, and tormented Janetta’s bottom with his lips and tongue, eliciting an audible sighs. 

Emilia took her first orgasm and a second. Lucien writhed beneath her, unable to find release but adding to her pleasure. Their young bodies dripped perspiration. The nubbin of the cock ring pressed firmly against his urethra and prevented his orgasm. Emilia shuddered and gasped again. Finally, Emilia released the ring and pressed her hands against her engorged breasts. Lucien thrashed beneath her, his muscles all contracted, and his back arched. He lifted her from the bed and emptied himself into her. Emilia fought to keep her seat and orgasmed again. Slowly, she regained her breath. She reached between her thighs to find the sticky evidence of her triumph and his surrender. She raised her hand weakly with three fingers up. “Four!” she whispered hoarsely to Janetta. 

Naked now, Janetta sat at the head of the bed with her legs outstretched and spread wide. Lucien lay prone between her thighs with his mouth pressed against her sex, working his mischief. 

Naked also, Emilia curled beside Lucien on her left side with her feet at the head of the bed. She stroked his firm thighs and played with his high, tight ass. He had no hair around his boy-hole. Every so often, she felt Lucien tremble at her touch, Every so often, her sister uttered a sound that made her look up to see if Janetta was in transport of pleasure or of pain. 

Emilia bit her lip. With the powers of youth, Lucien was aroused again. She looked up at her sister Janetta. “All yours!” 

Playfully, the two of them rolled an unresisting Lucien onto his back. He was rampantly erect. Tonight was Emilia’s night but she had taken her fill and she was not above sharing. Although blameless Sophia might find it improper or fastidious Regina might find it distasteful, Janetta was welcome to sloppy seconds. Emilia’s turn would come and that was something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Graves, the classical scholar, commented that women's acceptance of sex in private doomed the matriarchy.  
> I'm impressed that these women enjoy sex and their enjoyment in no way demeans them. They aren't hopelessly in love.  
> They aren't trying to please.  
> No virgin and whore dichotomy in ABP.


	4. Halley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halley comes home

Halley

Halley looked little like her royal sisters. Much as she loved Jerin and her sisters, she also loved to escape the palace, her gilded cage as she called it, and actually see this country, Queensland, that they ruled. She tired of the bustling throngs of ministers, secretaries, attendants, and guards. Away from the palace, she had many days in the saddle and nights in makeshift camps or all manner of inns, most of whom had no notion that they were hosting royalty. Her personal secretary and her small band of troopers were her only company. 

When able, she stayed with friends. Sitting at dinner was always entertaining, immersed in a chattering sibship. However, the playful interplay between the sisters and their husband made her long for her home and Jerin. She had stopped counting the number of nights she had lost because of her duties. Her Eldest, Rennsaelar, supported her, when she returned to the Palace and sought to reclaim some of her time with their husband.. Now Janetta had brought Lucien home.

Halley sent word ahead and she wanted both a hot bath and Jerin desperately though she was uncertain of the exact order. She first saw that her loyal gelding was watered, fed, and brushed. He had served her very well. She smelled too much like her horse, she snorted, but that didn’t impede her. In the end, she mounted Jerin on the floor of the bathing chamber and took her full pleasure before immersing herself in the scalding perfumed water.

Jerin sat at the side of the bath and Halley leaned back and rested her tired arms on his strong thighs. He removed the ties that had served her well in her travels and worked the fragrant shampoo though her thick hair. She closed her eyes as he gently washed her mop. Halley sighed aloud. 

When he had finished, she leaned back and floated on her back in the warm, fragrant water, her head resting in his groin. She felt relaxed down to her fingers and toes. His arousal pressed against her and she smiled. She stood with some splashing and turned to face him. She cupped his heavy balls with one hand and held his rampant sex in the other. “For me, Jerin?” she asked with a smile. Mischievously, she took his sex in her mouth and Jerin groaned aloud when she very gently let him feel her teeth. Halley laughed.

Quickly, they changed positions. Halley sat on the edge of the bath and Jerin stood between her thighs. He buried his mouth in her sex. He was so very good at what he did.

A door opened. Halley looked over to see Janetta’s Lucien. Well, he was her Lucien as well. Jerin looked up too at the disruption but Halley’s hand pressed his head back down to continue his ministrations

Princess Halley?” Lucien asked tentatively. He could not see Jerin in the bath.

Halley turned to him and smiled, “None other. You’re overdressed.” Though she was naked and he clothed, none might doubt who commanded and who obeyed. He had shed his clothing with that certain male eager awkwardness. 

The two men stood naked side-by-side and stared into the mirror, clearly uncomfortable with the other’s proximity. Lylia had noticed the same and suggested confining them both naked in a cage for a week or so that they might become accustomed to one another – only half in jest. 

Halley stood between and behind them with a hand on each bare hip. She studied her two men. They were well, alike and so different. 

Jerin was taller and broader. His body was covered by an exuberant growth of hair that some women found appealing. Jerin certainly was older. He was almost thirty now. His luscious hair was thinning and someday, not too distant, he would shave his head to hide his balding and affect a wig. Halley snorted, that was still younger than her thirty-seven, thirty-eight years. 

Lucien was sixteen, so young and firm. Time and indolence had yet to burden his lean frame. He was novel and new. He had no hair below his head as was the fashion. He was so fancy with his piercing and the gold band around his sex. Jerin wore the earrings that Damaris had given him. Halley wondered whether Jerin was jealous of his companion’s other adornments. How painful was the piercing, Halley wondered? Was there any limit to what a man might do for vanity? Then she remembered that the piercing has been Janetta’s notion. 

Halley placed her hand at the small of Jerin’s back and studied him in the mirror. She slipped her finger between his buttocks. He jumped –as always – when her finger brushed his anus. Halley smiled. She had thought that Lylia had taught him better.” It’s okay,” she reassured him. 

She turned to Lucien. Emilia had warned her not to kiss his lips though his lips did look kissable. “You never know where his mouth has been, she warned. “Or perhaps you do,” she concluded slyly. She embraced him.

Hally straddled Lucien’s narrow hip and ground herself against him. He moved well under her. He was smaller than Jerin bur he felt good inside. She hooked the index finger of her right hand in his cock ring and held him tightly against her. Halley couldn’t feel the tiny gold ring at all. 

Jerin knelt beside her on her right and she turned to kiss him deeply on the mouth. She had missed him so.

Both she and Jerin sighed. With her left hand, she guided his mouth her breast. She groaned aloud and arched her back as his lips worried her nipple. She pushed his head lower yet.

Uncertain what was desired, Jerin hesitated. Halley insisted and Jerin brought his mouth to where Halley’s and Lucien’s body joined. She held him to her and his thick tongue slipped between her lust-swollen labia, just above Lucien’s sex. He brushed her pearl and she shuddered. 

Halley pushed her thumb into his mouth. Inadvertently, Jerin touched Lucien’s s sex. Lucien grunted and lifted his hips from the bed. Restrained by the cock ring. Lucien redoubled his efforts but could not find release. 

Only Halley’s grip on the cock ring enabled her to keep her seat. It was good to be home again!


	5. Rennsaelar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rennsaelar's night

Rennsaelar

Rennsaelar rode Jerin’s hips. She pressed herself against him, bracing himself with her hands resting on his strong chest. He had learned something about proper grooming from Lucien, she noted as she took her pleasure. His body was smooth and hairless now like his younger cohort. Some day she would have to watch their grooming. Lylia had and she told quite the tale.

Jerin answered his lover. His enthusiasm for her body had not flagged despite a daughter and fourteen years of marriage. One hand reached through her nightgown and teased her stiff nipple. The other had slid between her thighs and gently slipped between her engorged labia. His finger circled her pearl. He lifted his hips from the bed and pressed against her. 

She shuddered at his touch and pressed back, grunting with the effort. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror astride her man. She allowed herself a wry smile. Was she really almost forty years old? She had been married to Jerin for fourteen years. Her daughter Sephronia was eleven. Would she ever tire of this? Was naked lust seemly for the Queen Eldest? Well, she just didn’t care. 

Renn leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue danced on his lips. She pressed forward and he sighed and surrendered to her sweet assault. She leaned back and braced herself on his chest. She closed her eyes to focus on the waves of pleasure rising from where their bodies joined.

Her eyes were closed but new images invaded her awareness – a face, Lucien’s and not Jerin’s. She saw an image of herself in the mirror at the foot of the bed, astride Lucien, facing his feet. She pressed against him rhythmically, her urgency growing. He shuddered when she stroked the inside of his trim thighs. Her Jerin was more muscular. She grasped his smooth, hairless ball sac and he groaned aloud when she gently squeezed him. He bucked wildly when she touched his butt hole and an orgasm coursed fiercely through her body. Her other hand kept a tight grip on his cock ring, denying him release. 

She rocked against him- urgently seeking a second orgasm and he slipped out! His cock stood wet and erect. She pressed him against her hungry sex. His slick penis slipped between her engorged labia and rubbed her flooding slit, up and down and up and down… Tenderly, she pinched his fat glans between her thumb and index finger. Ah, so good!

She came again hard and opened her eyes. She saw Jerin beneath her. His eyes were half open. Still breathless sand trembling from her orgasm, she leaned forward and kissed him briefly on his lips and then his forehead. Then she slipped away and lay beside him. He was as erect as when she had mounted him and he glistened with her juices. She thought about taking him in her mouth and decided against it. She took him in her hand instead and studied his face as she worked him relentlessly to a messy orgasm.

He sighed deeply and his entire body seemed to relax as he softened in her hand. She kissed him deeply and took full possession of his mouth with her tongue. She lifted her hand and painted his lips with the leavings of his arousal. His eyes popped open when she thrust her finger into his mouth. 

“We’re not done yet, my love,” she whispered. She looked down his body to see his sex lying flaccid and wet against his thigh. She pulled up her night gown and straddled his head. She settled back and seated her bare bottom on his chest. 

Jerin did what he did so well.

Renn urged him on with one hand in his hair. She arched her back and closed her eyes to focus on her pleasure. It’s good to be the Queen, she thought before coherent thought became too difficult.


	6. Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia, the youngest Queen

Lucien looked at his wardrobe – his wardrobe. He now had a few outfits of his own, gifts from the Queens. He was too slight to wear Jerin’s clothes, luckily in turned out, because Jerin had no sense of style.  
The seamstresses mcu preferred him. Lucien appreciated their efforts while Jerin dismissed them and their craft as frivolous. Their creations looked best on him as if anyone could see him and anyway, Jerin was starting to put on a bit of weight. Lucien grinned.  
He now had simple clothes and fancy clothes of his own. He had outfits for all seasons and all occasions that all belonged to him. At the crèche, he had owned absolutely nothing. Clothes came from the laundry and were shared among the boys. When Janetta bought him, the matrons had charged extra for his traveling robe. 

“Let’s take just him home naked,” Emily Moorhead, the Queens’ cousin, had quipped. “We can just roll him up in a blanket. He does his best work without clothes, anyway.” 

He had clothes of his own now but literally nowhere to go. Ever since Janetta and Damaris brought him the Palace, he had not taken a single step outside. The Queens visited Lucien in his small chamber. Jerin took his meals with his wives. Lucien ate with the children. Jerin went to the theater and soirees. He went on picnics. He even rode horses though Lucien still wondered why a man might risk his delicate accouterments to sit astride a saddle. 

Lucien had had no more freedom in the crèche. The boys had been carefully guarded and never allowed outside the compound but now he was aware of a broader world and possibilities.

He tried speaking to Sophia, the youngest Queen. She always insisted that he wash himself thoroughly before he shared her bed. She liked the scent of the perfumed soap on his skin and she liked to watch him touch himself.  
“Look at me,” he pleaded.”

“You know I like looking at you,” Sophia smiled. “You’re easy to look at.”

“I’m so pale! I really need to get outside.” He stood naked in the bath.

“So go outside. The palace gardens are lovely.” His body was so fit and trim. 

“You just don’t understand. You and your sister Queens go where you will. I’m locked away like a criminal or an animal in a cage.”

“A quite handsome beast, I must allow.” Sophia placed a hand on his bare bottom. 

“Even Jerin gets a few hours of freedom,” Lucien insisted, trying to ignore her touch.

She pinched his nipple with her other hand and seized his attention. She slipped her hand down over his belly and took his sex gently in her hand. He stopped complaining and turned to look at her. His dark brown eyes were so soulful.  
“Well, I can think of better things that you might do with your mouth than whine,” Sophia concluded, leading him from the bath by her impromptu handle.

Sophia sat on the edge of her bed. Lucien knelt between her thighs and did what he did so well with his mouth and tongue. He knew all the right places and tonight he seemed even more enthusiastic than usual.  
Sophia lifted one leg over his shoulder and rested one hand on his thick brown hair. Poor baby, she thought. I wonder what I can do for our Lucien. Many wealthy families kept a second boy. Two boys competing for attention and favor was a sure guarantee against lazy complacency. She imagined the scandal, though, should the Queens appear in public with two boys. She looked over to the small chest where Lylia and she kept their toys and considered the night’s possibilities. 


	7. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lylia, Sophia, Janetta, and Emilia play crib with Jerin and Lucien

“No!” Jerin said and shook his head, no. “It’s just not decent,” he insisted.

Lucien shook his head and smiled. He doubted Jerin’s opinion mattered much more than his. “Lylia told me that she wants to play crib. Tonight is hers with me and tonight you are Emilia’s. Sophia wants to play too and and Janetta.”

The cribs served the majority families who could not afford their own husband. Cribs were never mentioned in polite company but figured often in penny novels. Boys were sold to cribs to cover their wives’ debts or restitution for their crimes. Some were simply sold by heartless sisters. A boy could earn a fair income on his back and a crib could often pay more than an upstanding family. Boys were kidnapped and sold to cribs. Papers could always be forged.

Jerin had never been anywhere near a crib but he read the penny novels and cribs frequented his nightmares. Sometimes boys were saved by a last minute reprieve or rescued by heroic sisters or promised wives. Otherwise, boys were doomed to lifelong confinement and tragically discarded when they became useless. In the towns, he had heard, you could see old diseased whores begging for a crust of bread.

Lucien had never been in a crib either. He could not read but cribs loomed large in gossip in the crèche where profits came first and did not compete with family connections. He hard hear that boys received gifts from doting clients. He wondered if a boy could keep part of his earnings.

Jerin and Lucien stood, naked, side by side. Ankles were loosely hobbled and wrists were shackled at the waist. Lylia was the crib keeper and she carried a truncheon. A whipping post stood prominently in the parlor and an assortment of whips hung on the wall. 

Sophia, Emilia, and Janetta were her “customers.” She served each a glass of red wine.

Sophia sipped her wine and studied the two boys. She motioned for them to turn about. Something about a boy’s ass – high and tight. “Well, what do you think?” she asked the others. “Do you have anything else tonight?” she asked Lylia, struggling to keep a straight face.

Emilia dipped her finger in her wine and painted Jerin’s lips. She stroked his face gently.

“Look, but don’t touch until I have your coin.” Lylia cautioned. “Jerin’s a good ride. I’ve mounted him myself. And he’s got a fine breeding records – daughters and sons!”

“Really? Do you have anything a little younger and prettier?”Janetta asked.

“This one – Lucien?” Sophia pretended to read his name tag. –He’s cute but he looks rather stupid. Stupid daughters are the last things a woman needs. Smart daughters can be trying enough.”

Jerin tried to remember that it was all some kind of game.

Lucien didn’t know whether to enjoy the attention or take offense at the words.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m here for business. I’ll take the old one,” Janetta said. “Was hoping for better though!”

“I’m with her – her second.” Emilia explained. “Sloppy seconds.”

“Two for the price of one! House rules, though” Lylia warned. “We guarantee only one erection.” Jerin wouldn’t fail for lack of effort but he was getting on in years. A crib stocked suppositories that would assure an erection but might delay or prevent ejaculation. “After that you’ll have to find another way to amuse yourselves.”

“Well, I’m not here to breed. I’ll take the cute one,” Sophia said agreeably. Lylia refilled her wine cup and accepted the coins – ten and ten - twenty crowns in all. 

*

Sophia slipped a finger through his piercing and led him to the room that Lylia had designated by his impromptu leash. Hobbled, he stumbled after her and sat on the edge of the bed. “The toys are in the drawer in the nightstand,” he explained with mixed emotions.

Sophia sipped her wine and studied the boy. She took a larger swallow and snorted at her sudden reticence. She dipped her finger in the wine and painted his lip. 

Lucien opened his mouth and licked her finger clean.

“Eager boy. Spread your legs at bit and let me see what I’ve bought tonight.” 

Lucien complied with a smile of his own.

Below the neck, the boy was as smooth and hairless as an infant. 

“Up, let me see that butt.”

Wrists restrained to his waist, Lucien turned awkwardly, knelt on the bed and leaned forward, resting his chest on the bed and raising his ass into the air. Her small hands were cold on his bare skin. 

Sophia spread his buttocks and found the skin around his anus as hairless and pale as the rest of him. She knew her sister Lylia’s proclivities and understood her fascination with this part of the male anatomy. She touched his muscular ring and he shuddered deliciously. “On your back!” She slapped his firm buttock sharply.

Lucien lay supine. Sophia cupped his ball sac and ran her thumb up the length of his sex. His body responded even before she touched him and she smiled at her easy success – so thick, silky and hard. “Do you like me?” she asked. 

Lucien looked at her, his eyes wide. You’re my first – my very first.” He closed his lovely eyes.

Sophia fought to keep from laughing –a standard line from a penny novel. First night in a crib? Likely the woman who bought him or kidnapped him would have used him herself. In penny novels, though, the unlikely claim was true as often as not. Next, I’m supposed to whisper that I’m his sister in disguise or his promised bride, come to rescue him. Next, he’ll say he loves me, she snorted.

“I love you!” Lucien added as if on cue.

Lucien didn’t know how to read - one of his many charms. After grinding though stacks of memos and reports, days were when Sophia wished that she were unable to read. Jerin must be soiling Lucien’s beautifully empty mind with those silly stories. 

“Well you’re a very fine piece of ass and you know all the right things to say. Get right to a girl’s heart. Very gently, she pinched his glans between her thumb and index finger and felt his slippery wetness. “And I can think of better things that you can do with your mouth besides talk. Better ways to get to a girl’s heart.”

Sophia looked at her boots. On a usual night, she would sit and Lucien or Jerin would help her with them. Tonight was different and she left them on – for a quick get-away like in the novels. 

She hung her sword belt and pelisse, fur trimmed and dripping with gold and silver, on the bed post and opened wide front flap of her pantaloons. She mounted his head, as she would her saddle. “Show me how much you love me!”

She grinded herself against him while he did his wicked things with his mischievous mouth and tongue. He was indefatigable and he had obviously done this before. She was breathless and covered with sweat. She was flowing. Her pearl was throbbing and exquisitely sensitive. She jerked away in something like pain when his tongue touched her again. She thought she heard him chuckle.

“Well, I love you too!” she confessed

His untiring tongue brushed the sensitive skin between her vulva and her anus and circled her butthole. Wave of pleasure erupted from where he touched her. She could feel the press of her blouse against her nipples. Her clothes felt too confining. Her back arched and her body trembled without volition. She grabbed his hair with both hands to keep from tumbling from her seat. She took one great gasp of air.

Sophia looked back and saw his erection standing proud and tall. It looked so inviting but she was done. Well, let him service other customers tonight. She slipped off him and stood on her unsteady legs. She straightened her blouse and secured the front flap on her pantaloons. 

She studied her clothes for any unsightly stains and looked at Lucien lying there, apparently so pleased with himself. He was smiling or maybe even smirking. His face was drenched with her juices. She kissed him briefly on his forehead and pressed her finger against his lower lip. He opened his mouth expectantly and she slipped him a two crown coin that she had found in her pocket. She desperately needed a bath.

*

“You, sit over there.” Janetta directed Jerin to a large, overstuffed chair. Lylia rushed in to place a thick towel between his bare naked ass and the rich upholstery.

Jerin complied. He was a good sport but he didn’t like the shackles. Tonight was Emilia’s and he had promised to obey. It was all some kind of game, he knew but he didn’t know the rules. What would Renn, the Eldest, think of all this?

Janetta kissed him and he felt much better.

“This is a crib,” Lylia warned, “or supposed to be.” “You kiss your sisters, your mothers, your children, your friends, your lovers but you don’t kiss a whore on his lips! You’ll spoil him. Do you know where his mouth has been”

“But he’s so cute,” Janetta protested. She wondered how Lylia had learned so much about cribs. She took his erection in her hand. 

“He’ll give you a lovely daughter.”

Janetta took his erection in her hand. “Do I just mount him?” She handed her pelisse and sword belt to Emilia. She sought that delicious rush of arousal that Jerin and Lucien usually elicited from her so readily.

*

“My turn!” Emilia watched Janetta slide off Jerin and hold up a finger with the evidence of his ejaculation. “I’m tiring of this game. Let’s get those chains off our poor Jerin – whips and chains - not my thing at all.”

“You’re spoiling the game,” Lylia reminded her.

“My sloppy seconds. Give me the key.” Lylia complied and Emilia freed Jerin from his restraints. She led him to the heated wash basin and wiped his mouth and groin with a soft cloth soaked with the perfumed water. She led him to the bed. Lylia and Janetta watched was she wrestled off her boots, disrobed and folded her garments carefully. She turned and looked at her sisters and shed her undergarments too.

Jerin sat on the edge of the bed, a bit confused and discomfited by the entire evening.

Emilia smiled at him. “Just lie back, Jerin.” She slid in beside him. Her had slipped up his thigh and fondled his flaccid sex gently. Eliciting no response beyond a sigh, she raised herself over him and rested her naked body upon his, her thighs upon his and her soft breasts pressed against his strong chest. His skin was hairless and smooth.

She took his face between her two hands. His lovely hair was thinning. She thought of the Ladies Uxbridge at dinner last week with their new boy, Nathaniel. Many wealthy families kept a second boy but one didn’t flaunt him in public. He was their new husband, Lady Constance offered before anyone could ask the question. What happened to old Emmett? The question still had no answer. Emilia kissed Jerin deeply.

She broke of her kiss and glared at her two sisters and kissed him again. “Mine till morning,’ she reminded them.


	8. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rennsaelar attends a Ball

As a girl, Renn loved to dance. As princess, she loved to dance, and as queen, she loved to dance. The burdens of state were onerous and her life needed some balance. Old Jerin was an eager and enthusiastic partner but much lacking in rhythm and grace. 

Tonight the Ladies Uxbridge had lent her their new husband, Nathaniel for a dance or two after dinner and the boy could certainly handle himself on a dance floor. He might not be able to diaper an infant or bake biscuits with Jerin’s love and skill but all her children were out of diapers and others were more than happy to bake her quite excellent biscuit, if not with the love of her consort. Lucien could dance, though he sorely lacked in the more quotidian tasks. He cut a fine figure in his formal clothes. He also cut a fine figure without them. Though many wealthy sibships owned a second boy, one dared not flaunt him in polite society. She tried to imagine how tongues would wag - some in moral indignation and some in bitter envy - if she took to the dance floor with her beautiful Lucien on her arm. Renn almost laughed aloud at the fantasy and her sudden change of mood startled her innocent partner.

Renn held young Nathaniel closer. He was just sixteen years old and much impressed with being in the arm of the Queen Eldest. She thought of her Jerin at sixteen and now at an ancient thirty-four. She wondered how Nathaniel would look when he attained his full stature. She held him a bit closer. Feeling his modesty threatened, he stiffened but knew enough not to resist too strongly. She thought she felt one of those new-fangled metal chastity sheaths. Boys were such sluts. Anyway, he danced like a dream and she, the Queen Eldest, was doomed to clumsy old Jerin. A beautiful young boy would look so handsome on her arm and let them all writhe in jealousy.

Tonight was her night with Jerin. She dismissed whichever Barnes girl was assigned to help in the bed chamber. Laughing, she and Jerin helped each other disrobe and fell exhausted into bed. How many years now, eighteen? Renn asked herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Renn awoke first in the predawn light. Jerin lay naked beside her. She wondered if he dreamed of his new recipe for blueberry scones and his new system for organizing his wardrobe. She slid her hand up his warm thigh and found the gift that Mother Nature provides to men of health and vigor. She mounted him with the long familiarity of eighteen years. She often thought back to the first time and even the time before the first time, when she had almost taken him on the floor of his mothers' kitchen. She savored the fullness and rocked slowly against him. He sighed and opened his eyes. She kissed him on fully on his mouth. He moved against her tentatively and then with increasing urgency. His moaned and stiffened. He offered her an embarrassed half smile by way of apology. Renn felt his ejaculate cool on her thigh.

Renn lay supine. Jerin tongued her breasts briefly before moving his mouth to where he might do more good. Though he may have been motivated by habit rather than passion, he was good at what he did.  
When her body quaked with pleasure and rational thought fled, the image in her mind was Lucien and not Jerin.

Later, Renn walked with Lucien in the garden and talked of dancing and other things.

“You are Queen Eldest, my love. Who can speak against you?” he asked, suddenly humble.

Renn liked when Lucien called her “my love,” though she wondered about his sincerity. She sighed aloud. In truth. she loved Jerin. He had saved Ophelia and likely saved the crown in the Porter affair. He had fathered her sisters' children and he had been her special friend for eighteen years. In the old days, the ruling Queens might have an inconvenient consort executed for treason or quietly smothered. She might disaffect the Whistlers but the Whistlers had received their brother’s price in full, They had never shown any interest in participating in the government and simply weren’t that important in the overall scheme of things. However, she wanted no harm to come to Jerin. The Uxbridges had found Emmett a new home. They had sold him to a rising merchant family for fully half the price they had paid for him originally. She still loved Jerin but as much as infatuation ripens into love, love may wither into boredom and annoyance until only hate remains. 

Lucien watched her ponder and found the courage to whisper. “With Jerin gone, you can marry me?”

That made Renn smile broadly and she kissed him fondly on the forehead. How long ago had Janetta brought him home,five years? What was Jerin now, thirty-four years old and Lucien a full twenty-one years old? Sophronia, her eldest daughter was seventeen. Lucien’s twisted male mind was ugly for one so attractive but Lucien certainly had a sense of style. He certainly would look good on her arm in public and he danced so much better than poor old Jerin. Heads would turn and mouths would whisper, some in moral outrage and others in bitter envy. Well, matters of state required her attention now. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. "Lucien, I love Jerin."


	9. Distant Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halley returns from a long journey

“Let me tell you about Aqualant,” Halley continued. She took after her father and looked little like her sisters. She had just returned from an embassy to that distant land. “In Aqualant, every boy must be presented to the palace at age sixteen for an official inspection. Every boy received a modest gift. When a boy is chosen for palace service, his family receives a generous brother’s price. Some are kept a year and a day – others are kept for one thousand and one days – never more. Sibships vie to buy a boy after his palace service and families receive half his second brother’s price.

“In truth?” Rennsaelar asked, sitting in her favorite overstuffed chair. Jerin sat on the floor between her legs. He enjoyed the soft touch on Renn’s hand on his cheek and listened to Halley’s tale.

“In truth,” Halley continued, “and the second brother’s price is usually greater than the first.”

“Must be a real bother!” Odelia offered. “Our Jerin knows each of us so well.” Odelia had never lost weight after her second daughter and had gained yet more weight in the years that followed.

Lylia mourned Odelia’s lack of curiosity. She simply had no spirit of adventure.

Janetta looked at Sophia and Emilia. She rolled her eyes. “I kind of like the idea of breaking in a new boy.” Jerin looked at her askance.

“Breaking in a new boy is a bother.” Ophelia continued. 

The younger sister queens, Janetta, Emilia, and Sophia had visited their cousin, Emily Moorhead. Her new boy put on quite a show. He bent himself double and sucked his own cock. So very proud of himself, he looked up smiling with the gunk just pouring out of the corners of his mouth.”

“Let’s continue our discussion in the bath?” Renn loved to soak in the fragrant hot water of the palace’s baths.

Odelia excused herself. Halley, Trina, Regina, Lylia, Damaris, Janetta, Emilia, Sophia, and Renn headed to the bath with a gaggle of Barnes girls in close pursuit. They all looked so much alike that Renn had difficulty telling them apart. They shared an annoying perkiness and often grating, endless good cheer

Jerin found himself alone in the drawing room. He wondered where Lucien might be found.

Halley sat down on a bench beside the pool and spun her tale of distant lands and peoples. She had been away so long.

Renn looked at the girl who had rushed over to assist her. “Missy, I can undress myself. Please go fetch Jerin please. I want his help with my hair.” Jerin’s strong fingers felt so good.

“I’d be so pleased to help wash your hair, your Grace. My sisters all say that I am skilled at washing hair. My name is Annie, if it pleases your Grace. Missy is my sister.”

Her bright smile was so infectious that Renn was simply unable to be too cross with her. Thank you for your kind offer, Annie. I’m certain you are a talented hair washer but please fetch Jerin.”

“I’m really quite good at washing hair, Your Grace,” she insisted

Renn just stared at her and said nothing. The girl gasped and scurried away. Renn disrobed and slipped into the inviting water.

Halley laughed. “I may just join you in a minute.” She looked briefly at the Barnes girl who had come to assist her. “You should see the luxurious baths of Ashmounegal and those eager, mischievous bath boys. I’ve never been cleaner in my life!” She savored her memories of long soaks in warm, perfumed waters, the luxurious feel of fragrant oils on her skin, and the clever, busy hands of the seemingly tireless masseurs. She had almost bought one of those attendants and brought him home with her. In Ashmounegal, each of her sisters would have her own boy and need not watch Renn and Jerin with envy. Her sisters would enjoy a new heights of decadent indulgence- well everyone but Odelia. Jerin and Lucien might even learn some new skills.

She was glad that Halley was home. “Have you spoken to Raven?” Raven Tern was Captain of the Queens’ Guards. “Well, she has gathered a cadre of young officers from broken sibships – no more than two or three of the same blood - and formed a new family.” Certainly, an officer had access to the military cribs but one needed sisters to raise daughters properly.

Jerin appeared with Annie. He found all of his sister wives in various stages of undress, or at least nine of the ten.

“Jerin!” Renn looked up from the bath.” “Please help me with my hair.” She smiled. His strong hands always felt so good on her scalp – and most anywhere else on her body.

Jerin disrobed. Lucien had pedicured his feet two days before. He prayed that he had been diligent in his toilet, that his body was properly shorn of hair and stubble. Wearing only the chastity device that restrained his sex, he felt more than naked. He felt the eyes of the sister queens. he knew that he had aged. He was not the same as he had been at sixteen. His hair had thinned. His had tried to keep himself trim but a growing paunch was apparent. She sat at the pool’s edge and leaned back against him. He cupped her head in his large hand. He wetted her hair and lathered it, careful to protect her eyes. She closed her eyes contentedly. He rinsed her hair thoroughly and worked in a touch of fragrant oils.

The sister queens spoke of distant lands of Aqualant and Holaa, and distant Ashmounegal and Vaanth. Jerin had read of other places and other peoples but he rarely even left the palace. He listened with envy. He felt so trapped in his gilded cage.

Renn freed herself from his hand and turned to face her beloved. His eyes stared off into the distance and his mind seemed elsewhere. His body had certainly changed over their twenty years of marriage. Hers had too and she saw him through a lens of love and history.

Halley knelt behind him, naked now, and pressed her breasts against his strong back. She brought his lips to hers.

Renn shook her head. This wasn’t Halley’s night. Tentatively, she touched his thigh but elicited no response. Emboldened, she gently cupped his fat ball sack with one hand freed him from the curious chastity device. She ran her fingers down his shaft and found that somethings never change. It wasn’t her night either.


	10. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin goes for a ride with the Osler sisters

Jerin just wanted to get out. He wanted desperately to escape of his gilded cage and ride. 

Lucien thought it ridiculous that a man might risk his delicate parts on the back of a horse.

Renn was presiding at court with Sophia’s reluctant assistance. Halley was away and had taken with her a more enthusiastic Damaris, who had earned Jerin’s good natured envy with her opportunity to see something of the world. In his twenty years of marriage, Jerin had rarely left the palace and never left the Capital. Trina was inspecting naval facilities in the south. Lylia toured the west, Regina was inspecting the east, and Janetta was in the north. Odelia was deep in her review of correspondence, as always. She had left the palace no more than Jerin but it never seemed to bother her. 

Emilia was home. Emilia simply said, “Not today” but she read the disappointment on Jerin’s expressive face. “Perhaps we can find you some trusty chaperones.” She smiled. Jerin’s loyalty and good sense were known beyond question.

Just as the Barnes sisters oversaw the palace, the Oslers managed the stables. The Barnes sisters saw that Jerin had a picnic lunch and Bree, Mary, and Caroline Osler saw that he had a proper horse. Captain Raven dispatched a pair of troopers as their escort, Hettie and Eudora Dalton. As always, the women were surprised to find a man with such a knowledge of horses and skill in the saddle.

Under the brilliant blue sky, the ride was grand. The Osler girls were in their early twenties. Their hair was dark compared to the sister queens, who tended to red except for Halley. Eudora Dalton had light brown hair and her sister Hettie was a blonde. Hettie was likely in her later twenties and Eudora in her early thirties, but likely still a few years younger than Jerin.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jerin joined the women in a cheerful banter that reminded him of his younger days. They listened to his old tales with fresh and eager ears. He told them how he rescued Queen Odelia. He told them nothing of how Rennsaelar had almost seduced him in his mothers’ kitchen floor but he savored the tale in his memory. They gasped at his telling of his role in the deadly Porter conspiracy. He said nothing of how the Whistlers’ had adapted little Eldie Porter. 

Jerin rarely had a chance to chat with anyone except Lucien and his sister wives. His sister wives usually had little patience for conversation. They had pretty much heard everything that he had to say already and they knew better things he might do with is mouth than talk.

The Oslers told him of their husband, Richard. They had bought him from the Fitzroy’s, wealthy merchants in town, who had decided to trade up for a younger consort. He was a good natured fellow and cheerfully accommodated his more humble surroundings. He was almost sixty though and his younger wives not even twenty. Despite his willingness, he was unable to meet the requirements of a nightly schedule and his wives had had to scale back their demands.

The troopers, Hettie and Eudora Dalton, listened intently. They were yet unmarried. None could afford a brother’s price on troopers’ salaries.

The sun rose higher in the sky and exercise awakened appetites. The Oslers knew a lovely picnic spot on the shores of Granite Lake. Jerin and the Oslers sat on the picnic blanket while the troopers secured the horses and kept a casual watch. 

After they ate with enthusiasm and shared a flask of a fruity white wine, Bree Osler opened a deck of playing cards and challenged Jerin to a game of chance. The rules seemed simple enough. After a rough start, Jerin got the hang of it and began to win. Winning felt good, Jerin decided. The Oslers looked at one another and grinned.

“You win, Jerin,” Caroline Osler conceded, throwing in her cards.

“Next time, we’ll play for money,” Mary Osler suggested, making Bree Osler snort. 

“Next time! I’ve really enjoyed the day and I hope we have a next time,” Jerin agreed.

“Have we time for a swim?” Bree asked when she had regained her composure. 

Eudora Dalton kept some sort of guard. Caroline, Mary, and Bree Osler, and Hettie Dalton stripped to their underclothes and plunged into the refreshing waters.

Jerin watched with dismay, wondering about the limits of propriety, but he watched. In the end, he removed his boots and stockings and stood with his bare feet submerged in the cool water up to his ankles. He watched the cavorting young women. They splashed and shrieked in some sort of game of tag. He envied their untrammeled enthusiasm and tried to share their simple glee at the beauty of the day and the joy of companionship. He felt his sex stirring against his restraint.


	11. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of cards

Renn, Emilia, and Sophia recognized Jerin’s better mood at dinner and there was promptly a next time later in the same week. Jerin begged that someone might come with him but no one had time. Lucien would have nothing to do with riding. 

Jerin rode with Mary, Bree, and Jennie Osler. The troopers Ellie Dalton and Rufina Garey rode along as escorts. Jerin brought his mount to a gallop and the others struggled to keep up. The ride was exhilarating. 

Once again, the Barnes had provided a delicious lunch and fine bottles of wine. Even the troopers allowed themselves a taste. Jerin and the five women drank two bottles with lunch and opened a third to drink over cards.

Jennie Osler succeeded in getting both Ellie and Rufina to doff their uniforms and join her in the lake. Danger seemed so distant!

Jerin tried to keep his mind on the card game but he found the half-dressed women swimming in the lake distracting. The game seemed simple enough but the scoring was very complex. The wine wasn’t helping either and it seemed whenever he finished one glass, Bree or Mary filled his glass again. 

“Game!” Bree said and showed Jerin the score card. “Mary wins!”

It made little sense to Jerin but Bree seemed so confident. He was well accustomed to yielding to confident women and he found no particular reason to disagree.

“Let’s see what you owe me.” Jerin’s face revealed his disquiet. “Remember, last time I said we’d play for money? Remember, Bree?”

“That right,” Bree agreed. “Are you roostering out, Jerin?” she asked. All knew roosters made a great and noisy show of bravery only to flee when real danger loomed.

I’m in.” Jerin said, shaking his head, not fully certain what ‘in’ truly meant.

“Let’s see. Mary won. Jerin, you lost- at half penny a point.” Bree reviewed the numbers and checked her work. Twelve full pennies made a noble and twenty nobles made a crown. Ten crowns was a day’s wages or the cost of a night in a crib. A penny was the cost of a simple pastry. A noble might buy a very simple lunch.

“We’re playing for high stakes,” Bree warned in jest and added to Jerin’s confusion. He felt dizzy and took another sip of wine. It tasted so good but did nothing to clear his head. He put the glass down, for good, he decided. 

“Okay, Mary won. I owe her five pennies. Jerin, you owe her twelve pennies and a half.”

“I’ll settle for a noble even, Jerin,” Mary offered generously and looked to her sister Bree.

Panic rose in Jerin’s throat. He had no money! He had never had any need for money. He lifted his wine glass and drank once again, deeply. He felt his head spin. “I have no money,” he croaked. “When we get back to the palace, I can ask the Barnes to pay you.” He said it and then he wondered if the Barnes would approve of a gambling debt, no matter how trivial. What would his sister wives say?

Mary spotted the troopers in swimming in the lake with Jennie, oblivious to anything around them. “Tell you what, Jerin. You owe me a noble. Perhaps we can find some other way for you to settle your debt.” She smiled. “Walk with me over to the horses.” Mary stood.

Jerin stood and tottered on the verge of falling. Mary had obviously drunk much less than he and took his hand to steady him. Jerin looked to see if the others had noticed but he was honestly grateful for her help. They walked to where the horses were tethered out of sight from the lake.

‘Tell you what, Jerin. I’ll forgive that noble for a kiss.”

Jerin thought about that kiss on the ride home. Bree knew about it and certainly Mary. The troopers had seen nothing. For twenty years, he had kissed only his sister wives, except for his sisters and his children but they were much different.

She had embraced him warmly and pressed her lips against his. He had tried to hold back. Her soft breasts pushed against his chest. The ardor of her lips overwhelmed his fragile restraint and he surrendered to her kiss. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed her back fiercely. Both were breathless when they separated.

“Now you owe me a noble!” A smile illuminate Mary’s face. 

Jerin frowned.

“Don’t worry. Your kiss was worth a noble and far more.”

Jerin thought long and hard about the kiss. Did she like him? They had met only twice. Or was it simple animal lust. In any event, he decided that he liked it.


	12. Demands of Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin is fitted for a swim suite

“All men are sluts,” Mary spit and declared as she and her sisters groomed the horses after their days’ adventure. “That’s why wives’ insist their husbands wear those chastity devices.”

“You really kissed the Prince Consort,” said Jennie in near awe of her older sister.

“And he kissed me back.” Mary boasted. “Oh, I think I’m in love!” she sighed and grasped her breast above her heart. They all laughed.

“Scratch the deacons’ husband and you’ll find a wanton whore inside,” added Bree.

“I liked it and he liked it. I want to do it again.”

“How about me?” Bree asked.

“And how about me?” asked Jennie.

“One thing about the Prince Consort. We can be certain he’s clean. We’ll see who gets to go on the next outings. I bet he asks for me by name”

 

Jerin was elated by his day’s adventure too. Feeble pangs of guilt had quickly passed. He had had a bit too much to drink and hadn’t really done anything wrong – or much of anything wrong. Mary had kissed him and he kissed her back. He hadn’t meant too but he did. He simply couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t made any willful decision. He greeted his sister wives cheerfully at dinner, re-animated by the semi-innocent secret he savoured in his heart.

“Swimming – we rode to Granite Lake –on this very beautiful day, ate a picnic lunch, and went swimming! I galloped!” he went on exuberantly, unwilling and unable to hide his excitement. As lovely as the palace was with its well-tended gardens, to get away was a relief.

“You went swimming?” Sophia asked in disbelief.

“No, the Osler girls swam.” He chose to omit the troopers who swam for fear of causing them trouble. He thought about the Osler girls by name – Mary, Bree, and Jennifer – especially Mary. He thought how their wet underclothes were translucent- almost transparent. He thought about the kiss but said nothing. “I took off my shoes and socks and wet my feet. I would really love to swim.” When he had been small, he swam naked with his sisters in a pool near their homestead.

“What does a well-bred gentleman wear to swim these days?” asked Odelia. Few men had any interest in the out of doors. Odelia certainly had none.

Sophia raised her eyebrows and snorted. Lylia had shared her pictures of young men ‘attired’ for swimming. They were naked or next to naked, wearing only the chastity devices that had become de rigueur. Though they had the necessary male paraphernalia and generally in ample supply, she had no proof, however, that they were any sort of gentlemen. “I really don’t know,” she confessed. “We’ll ask the Drapers to stop by and show you what men are wearing these days. The Drapers clothed a half the nobility in the capital, Mayfaire – the better half they always pointed out. 

Delores Draper came the next morning with her assistant, Maxie Draper and a young man in tow, Newt Draper. He looked to be almost of marriageable age. He seemed embarrassed to be there. Emilia, Sophia, Lucien, and Jerin greeted them. Renn had business elsewhere. Odelia, of course, had no interest. 

Jerin remembered that the Drapers had prepared his wardrobe when he first arrived in the Mayfaire. They had brought mountains of apparel, simply too many choices. He didn’t remember which sisters had done his fittings but he did remember his discomfort with the embarrassing codpieces and leggings so tight he had to be sown into them. He recalled they had to show him how to attend to nature in such dress.

“The young gentleman is interested in swimming attire – what all the young squires are wearing?” Delores looked at Lucien and not at Jerin. Jerin was fully thirty-seven and hardly a young squire any more. Lucien was twenty-four and seemed to be encroaching more and more on the share of female interest that Jerin had long believed his. Eyes turned in his direction and somehow his witticisms had become wittier. Well, Jerin was at least younger than old Delores Draper and her white hair 

“For me,” Jerin said. “I am interested in swimming attire for me.”

“Oh!” replied the seamstress and turned her attention of Jerin. “As I said, for the young gentleman.” She covered her tracks. “Maxie, please show them what we brought.”

Maxie open a small satchel and retrieved a jumble of cloth and strings. She laid out several on a table.

Jerin studied her offerings. He took several long seconds to make any sense of them – tiny pouches of various colors – no bigger than his hand - suspended on strings. He tried to imagine how he might wear such a bathing suit and blushed.

“This string circles your waist,” she explained helpfully. “My son Newt, will model them for you. Newt seemed almost as embarrassed as Jerin. Sophia and Emilia watched intently. Lucien thought the whole thing funny. 

Newt disappeared behind a door and re-emerged naked except for his deep red swimming pouch. Delores tucked her finger in the string that circled his trim waist in a motherly fashion. She gestured for him to turn around and when he hesitated, “Turn,” she instructed, her voice revealing a bit of impatience. 

Newt turned. His backside was bare-ass naked except for two strings that emerged from between his trim thighs and circled his well-formed buttocks, doing more to emphasize his exposure than preserve his modesty.

Delores gestured for him to turn again. The outline of Newt’s chastity device was visible through the thin cloth. “The suits come in all colors.” She looked closely at Jerin. “This style requires very careful grooming. Manscaping, I think people call it.” She looked now at the sister queens. 

Sophia grinned widely. “Dress like that, Jerin, and we’ll have to double your guard.”

“And recruit only blind troopers,” Emilia answered.

“They’ll all go blind after they see him.”

“The suits come in all colors.” Delores repeated.

Later that night, Jerin climbed from bed naked. He had been freed from the chastity device for the night. Sophia slept soundly. He lit a single candle and tried on the so-called bathing suit. He studied himself in the full length mirror. He touched his thinning hair, once his glory. His face no longer shone with the glow of youth. He looked down and saw the beginnings of a belly, drooping over the thin string around his waist. Luckily, he and Lucien had recently attended to his thorough waxing. And his pedicure was at least adequate. They say you can always recognize a well-run household by the quality of the menfolk’s feet.

“Jerin, come to bed,” Sophia called. She looked up. “What in all the Mothers’ Hells are you wearing?” She rose from bed and stood behind him. In the light of the single candle, she saw him and herself in the mirror. She kissed his shoulder. “I think you look great!” She slipped her arms around his waist, tracing the flimsy string and slid her warm right hand into his pouch.


	13. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach

Chapter 13

Jerin wrapped himself in a towel and looked around. He undressed awkwardly under its protection and scanned the scene. 

The day was brilliant. Olivia and Agnes Osler had drawn the short straws from Mary’s fist and was cleaned up the leavings of the picnic lunch. One trooper patrolled the beach and the second stayed with the horses at the trailhead. The water looked so inviting. 

Lucien had stripped down to his suit and now cavorted in the surf with Bessie Osler. He was swimming or what passed for swimming. Jerin envied his courage or was it just nerve. Lucien hadn’t had Jerin’s proper upbringing. Things were very much different in a crèche.

“You look so hot,” Mary gushed. He did look hot half-naked in his bathing ‘suit’ that was even less than a thong. More accurately, he was nine-tens naked with his hind-end completely exposed and the skimpy pouch doing little to conceal his male paraphernalia.

Jerin was both pleased and embarrassed. He had sought to please women his entire life, first his mothers, then his sisters, and then his sister wives. He remembered the forbidden kiss he shared with Mary. The mischief of it made it all the more delicious. The warm sun felt good on his bare skin after months and years confined in the palace and its tiny manicured gardens. A sun-fueled lassitude set in that eroded good judgement. 

Jerin lay prone on a blanket. “You look like a sunburn waiting to happen. Lotion?” Mary offered generously. Jerin sighed and she took that as consent. . She began with his broad shoulders and worked her way to the small of his back. She had had much experience applying liniment to the horses in the stable but this was much different. She looked at his bottom but did not touch and began again with his feet and strong legs. She wished that her feet were as well tended as his. He sighed but did nothing as she moved up his thighs and boldly placed her lotion-slick hands on his very male buttocks. He just sighed. She slapped his butt when she had finished. “You’ll have to turn over if you want me to do your front.” Her hand lingered a few seconds longer than necessary. 

Jerin sighed again and rolled onto his back. He lay supine with his eyes closed tightly against the brilliant sunlight. Mary looked to see if anything stirred in his pouch. She could see the outline of the chastity device. She began again. She was vey thorough.

The Osler sisters shared a dormitory on the second floor of the stable. Only their husband Charles had a room of his own, which they visited in turn.

“Yes,” Mary Osler whispered to Minnie in the bed next to her. “There I sat on the beach on a blanket next to the Prince Consort – him mostly naked. ‘You’re really hot,’ I told him and he seemed to like it. ‘You know, I think about you when I’m alone in bed. You cute boys just do things to girls, you know.’”

Mary looked at Minnie and grinned. Minnie grinned back.

“’Our innards get all congested unless we get release,’ I told him. ‘The pain is unbearable and it’s simply not healthy.’ He looked concerned and I knew I had him. He is a kindly sort. There we were on the beach. The Prince Consort lay almost naked and Mary Osler sat astride his chest with his royal face pressed between her sweet thighs, doing wicked but delicious things with his mouth and tongue. Now I know why he’s the Prince Consort. I’d make him King.”

“You can be certain he’s clean, at least.” Minnie concluded but her words came out more a question than she had planned.


	14. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin is confronted with his misdeeds

Chapter 14

"Did you have sex with that woman?" Rensallaer asked with tears in her eyes.  
"No!" Jerin answered then stopped and thought. Had he had sex with Mary Osler? Was it sex?

Rennsallaer saw her husband of all these years and father of her and her sisters' children thinking –scheming – perhaps lying and her distress increased. Rumors had infiltrated her awareness and destroyed her domestic peace. She turned to his cohort. "Lucien, did you see anything?

"No, your Grace. I was out swimming and I saw Jerin sitting beside on Mary Osler on the blanket and that's all, by the Mothers of all the Prophets. That's all."

The sister queens knew well that one man might lie to save another. Did some limit exist to male lustful appetites?

"Did you have sex?" Renn repeated herself.

Jerin opened his mouth to speak but to sound emerged.

Renn raised her hand and slapped him. Her hand left a red mark. She raised her hand to slap him again but thought better of it. She just turned and walked away and that was perhaps even more painful.

Halley asked, "Jerin, be truthful! Did you have sex with Mary Osler?"

Jerin thought hard. Was it sex? He began to doubt himself. Yes, he and Mary Osler had shared a kiss – no more. Her hands had felt good on his body and truthfully, he had been aroused to the limit allowed by his chastity device. Was it sex? Who knows what sort of tales she was spinning? Women loved to boast of their conquests. “No,” he said, tentatively. The true answer was no.

Damaris’ night was tonight but Jerin went to bed alone. He changed into his nightgown and crawled into bed. His mind roiled and sleep came only with difficulty.

He finally sunk into sleep when someone joined him in his bed – Lylia. He turned toward her – grateful for her presence. He wanted to kiss her but she guided him firmly to her open robe and her succulent breast. 

“Get naked,” Lylia smiled and watched him disrobe. She thought of all the pleasure they had shared. She produced the key and carefully removed his chastity device. She took him gently in her hand and teasing, she stroked his thighs and softly fondled his ball sac, waxed smooth. Nothing. Usually, he was so easily aroused? She touched his taint and rimmed his butt hole. Still nothing. She looked up and saw wild panic in Jerin’s eyes, anxiety or guilt?

Naked, Lylia sat up on the bed with her thighs widely spread. Jerin lay supine between her open thighs. Lylia wondered if the Osler girl had recognized his undeniable talent. She touched her nipple, still wet from his mouth. Jerin worked diligently with his mouth and tongue but somehow tonight it wasn’t right. 

“Jerin, just stop. Stand up.”

Disappointed and embarrassed, Jerin complied. He stood and his sex still hung flaccid between his thighs.

Lylia looked up at him. "Feeling guilty tonight?" She went naked to her ornate toy chest. She chose a favorite and curled up in an overstuffed chair. She watched him watching her as she pleasured herself with more success. Her body, at least, functioned as expected. Jerin simply could not look away.

Lylia enjoyed him more when she bent him over the bed and used her strap-on. He lay motionless but tensed at first when she pressed up against him. “Let me in!” she whispered. He sighed and surrendered, making his ultimate submission all the more delicious. She felt her anger diminish with each thrust. Once more she took his penis in her hand and still he remained limp. Better this be resolved quickly, she acknowledged with real sadness.

Without a word, she left him naked and bent over the bed. Jerin just waited, hoping that she would return.


	15. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice in Queensland

Chapter 15

They arrested the Oslers promptly. The Twomeys, who tended the palace grounds, were sent to care for the stables until replacements might be found. Once the Osler sisters were stripped naked, gagged, restrained, and confined one to a cell, all the guards left and only the Barnes sisters remained. 

Torture was employed for crimes against the Crown. Mary and her youngest sister, Minnie, were dragged into the inquisition chamber. Mary was restrained in a chair facing the torture frame. Her gag was removed and she was asked to confess. Couldn’t really confess with her gag in place. Stubbornly, she refused.

As per standard practice, they would torture Minnie until Mary confessed. Minnie was secured naked and spread-eagle on the frame, facing her sister. Nettie Barnes chose an iron from the fire. It glowed red hot. First, she showed it to Mary, who trembled visibly and pulled violently at her restraints. 

“No!” Mary said.

“It’s up to you,” Nettie explained sadly and turned to Minnie. Minnie shrieked through her gag. Urine streamed down her leg. 

“Stop!” Mary screamed, then she confessed.

Tearfully, Minnie confirmed that the story Mary told now was the same as the story Mary had told her earlier and the pain stopped.

Helen Barnes shook her head. Nettie flashed her a smile. She had not applied the iron even once. No one like to inflict pain but somehow, they always confessed, more sooner than later. It was rare to see the red hot iron applied even once. Just once, Helen remembered, a miscreant held out stubbornly and let her youngest sister die but she confessed readily when they began working on her next youngest sister. Some said that the accused herself should be put to torture rather than her youngest sister. However, that risked that the accused herself might die and thus be unable to confess.

Men were never put to torture even though they might bear the larger part of guilt. A man cannot stand trial. His mental facilities are too limited and his emotions too fragile. If his crimes were against outsiders, his sisters or wives bear responsibility. If he has betrayed his own wives, his fate depends solely on their judgement. His brother’s price has been paid in full and he is legally chattel.”

In cases of adultery, a woman’s guilt was reckoned to be less than a man’s. All know that a natural woman is unable to resist the seductive wiles of a half-attractive man – let alone the royal consort. The Oslers would be sentenced to death for treason. Most likely, though, the sentence would be suspended and they would exiled and sent off to the Pinnacle Mountains in the far north with a vow of secrecy. Should any of them speak of this, the death sentence would be re-instated.

Jerin was sleeping somehow when they came into his bed chamber. He was still half-standing bent over, resting his chest on the bed. He did not hear them invade his bed chamber. They must have had the key. Roughly, they yanked his arms behind his back and secured his wrists. He opened his mouth to shout but they shoved a gag into his mouth and his shout was no louder than a whimper. He never saw them or knew their number because they pulled a sack over his head. With only one word, they frog-marched him from his luxurious quarters. That word was ‘traitor.’

Hours, it seemed, he sat naked on a cold stone floor. .He had no way to measure time. He could see the dim light beneath the sack covering his head. The dim light was as unchanging as the cold and dank. He tried to stand but his ankles were shackled.

“Traitor." He heard the word again. Whether it was a new utterance or an echo in his mind, he was unsure.


	16. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin faces the consequences of his misdeeds

Chapter 16

Jerin heard wheels rattling against the stone floor. The cell door swung open. Hands help him to his feet and guided him onto some sort of table. He lay supine. They strapped him down and rolled him away. The wheels rattled noisily against the stone floor. 

Suddenly, the hood was removed. The light was blinding and everything was blurry for a moment. Then Jerin’s eyes cleared.

A young woman in military garb stood over him. She examined him carefully. His feet were decently pedicured. They say men with well-tended feet is the sign of a well-run household. She ran her finger up the side of his thigh. 

Jerin shuddered and several laughed.

Her finger made little circles under his navel to see if she might arouse him but Jerin’s abject terror overcame all other feelings and sensations. She took the glans of his penis in her hand and manipulated him gently. “Well, she concluded, “he’s a bit older than I thought but I’d still mount him.”

“Pippa, you’d mount anything!” Mimsie, one of her comrades quipped. 

“That’s why they build street lights so tall,” offered another.

“And that’s why I saw Pippa carrying a ladder the other night, offered yet another.

To the extent he was able, Jerin winced at all this lascivious chatter.

“Traitor.”

The word drew Jerin’s attention from the squabbling girls. He recognized Colonel, once Captain Raven Tern immediately ‘Traitor.’ He hated the word and once again tried to remember just what he had done. No, he had not betrayed the Queens with that Osler woman or had he? Yes, he had kissed her –once or twice. He had enjoyed it. Yes, she had spread lotion on his back and backside but that was all. What had Mary Osler told them? Yes, he had been aroused but no more. He had doe nothing but perhaps that was enough - or too much?

If only he could explain himself. Who would listen? Gagged, he was unable to speak. He could only groan. He beseeched the Colonel with his eyes. Pippa continued her mischief with his male paraphernalia.

The Colonel stared right back. She had known Jerin for too many years. “I wish the Queens had asked this of someone else,” Colonel Tern sighed. The Wellingham’s might hold the generalships but Raven Tern and her newly formed mongrel sibship lead the Queens' Guard. One needed sisters to raise daughters properly and daughter to care for you in your old age. Pippa, Mimsie, and Cicely were the oldest daughters of her sisters-by-choice - the next generation. The Kaylocks provided her guardswomen for less delicate assignments. 

“Looks like I've finally got his attention.” Pippa looked up with a smile at her success. Jerin was obviously aroused.

“Whore!” Cicely said. 

"Slut!" Offered someone else. 

Raven looked and shook her head sadly. It was so hard to believe but maybe he was a whore. Men were just so hard to understand. The Osler woman had confessed but most do, somehow, once put to the question. Queen Lylia argued that torture yielded confessions but did not necessarily yield the truth. However, no one wanted to appear soft on traitors and men were just so hard to understand. You’d think he’d be fully sated serving his lady wives. At sixteen, he was a shining youth. Twenty long years had passed. She shooed Cicely away. Jerin penis just stood there erect, forlorn and untouched. She pinched his glans firmly, digging her finger nail into his tumescent flesh, and deflated his erection. Her daughters needed their own boy soon. 

“What will you do with me?” Jerin begged.

She gave him no answer. She had known him for twenty years.The Queen Eldest's orders were clear. They had no desire for a public spectacle. He was to disappear quietly.

He was bound and hooded. They took him a hundred miles north in a closed carriage. The Coldwater River was broad and deep and bordered by dense forest on either side. Cicely sat on one side and Mimsie on the other. Jerin sat between them, naked except for his sturdy shackles. They fed him by hand and supervised nature’s demands. They allowed him no privacy and no chance for escape. Never was he allowed with a single woman alone lest he seduce her with his still potent masculine wiles.

Mimsie quipped that he looked quite handsome in his restraints and teased that the metal smiths might be competing with the Drapers for the Fall fashions.

Raven fed him his last meal herself. He had little appetite. She recognized the hopeless plea in his eyes

The girls wanted to give him a last orgasm. Raven didn’t see that it would do any harm to let them try and let them work their mischief. Cicely sat on his left. She placed her hand on his thigh. Jerin shuddered and pulled away to extent allowed by his restraints. "I thought you liked girls," she quipped. Jerin grunted through his gag. "That's how he got himself in all this trouble," offered Mimsie, who sat on his right. She cupped his scrotum and stroked the sensitive patch of skin between his scrotum and his anus. He spread his thighs without volition and his penis rose from his groin. Pippa grasped him first and her sisters laughed at her awkwardness. Cicely took her turn and then Mimsie. Pippa did better on her second turn. His chains rattled when he came. Under his hood, he cried when his body surrendered to their ministrations.

Raven shook her head. Her daughters would need a boy of their own very soon.

Then they freed him from his shackles and sewed him into a sack. Raven checked the seams to make certain that everything was as needed. Then they tossed him into the river. The girls hooted and hollered as the sack slowly sank out of sight. Raven turned away so that no one might see her cry. 

Cold! The water was damn cold. The sack slowly sank and filled with water. Jerin panicked. He flailed with his arms and kicked wildly with his legs. He was totally underwater. Then, he felt something tear.


	17. Thaddeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien meets the new Prince Consort

Chapter 17 

“Drowned. He drowned,” Colonel Raven Tern, personal representative of the Queens, explained to Eldest Whistler. “Drowned.” Jerin, never truly accepting the appropriate bounds of male behavior drowned. “The Queens convey their sadness and condolences.” Raven kept her professional discipline. The Queens had no desire to reveal Jerin’s infidelity and everything she said was precisely true. 

“An accident?” Eldest Whistler asked. “Jerin is a strong swimmer.”

“He drowned.” So many men, it seemed, like Jerin’s own father, died in accidents. In truth, Jerin was transported a hundred miles north, sewn into a canvas sack, and tossed into the river. He drowned. In truth perhaps, this scandal with the Oslers had also been some sort of accident but Mary Osler had confessed. “He just never accepted his limits.” Raven concluded with regret.

Eldest Whistler nodded in agreement and promised herself that she would never let her husband Collin anywhere near the water except for a bathtub and then, never alone.

 

“Thaddeus, this is Lucien,” Rennsellaer, the Queen Eldest and her sister queens, escorted their new husband and Prince Consort back to the men’s quarters in the palace. “He will have the master bedroom, of course, but the two of you will share this wing.” The Queens could not go long without an official consort.

Prince Consort! Lucien looked from sister Queen to sister Queen. Who might support him? He had no royal blood, Renn had explained patiently, and thus he could never be Prince Consort though he had dreamed. With Jerin gone, the sister Queens needed a new Prince Consort. But must it have been so soon?

“Lucien, this is Lord Thaddeus, our new Consort.” Renn repeated when no sound emerged form Lucien’s half open mouth. We hope that the two of you might be friends.” 

Thaddeus studied the man before him with hooded eyes. He looked to be old, likely almost thirty. “Who is he exactly and why is he here?” His own father had been a distant figure in the wealthy de Witter household. Only rarely, had he been in the company of another male. He had had a boy servant for the past several years to help him with his intimate grooming. Fashion required that a youth maintain his body free of hair from the neck down, an onerous and never ending task. He would much prefer his little Willy’s company to this old stranger, a crèche reared whore he suspected. “What is his name again?” He asked his new wives and not the man standing right in front of him.

“Lucien.” Emilia reminded him again. “We hope you can be friends,” she continued hopefully. Thaddeus had the proper royal lineage. He looked handsome on Renn’s arm and could handle himself on the dance floor much better than old Jerin. However, he had been raised in a wealthy household among a gaggle of girls – one boy fussed over unendingly by his doting mothers and sisters.

Regina nodded to the stylishly groomed youth who stood proudly beside her and smiled. His luscious blond hair framed his pleasing face and lay thick on his broad shoulders. The strikingly handsome sixteen year old positively glowed. “He’s cute and sweet.”

And boring, Lylia thought but didn’t say. All ten sisters had shared their first night with Thaddeus. She was accustomed to the adventurous Lucien or the always game Jerin despite his thinning hair and growing paunch.

They had had some difficulty getting Thaddeus out of his clothes. 

“Strip,” Renn, the queen eldest ordered, brooking no nonsense. If a woman couldn’t manage her own household how might she rule her queendom?

Thaddeus stood frozen. Urgently, he looked from face to face in search of some sort of ally. He found none.

“Take off your clothes, stupid boy,” Halley suggested and he just stood there. “It’s easier if you start with your shoes,” she recommended helpfully. Often ‘stupid boy’ was a term of endearment but not today. 

Thaddeus removed his shoes and outer garments and stopped.

“Thaddeus, you’re a just brat.” Ophelia, the next of the sister queens declared in frustration. Sons of noble families were accustomed to being fussed over and spoiled by their mothers and sisters. They had this tendency to put on airs and sadly, extreme measures were sometimes required.

“Naked!” Trina reminded him with growing irritation. Many found a certain simplicity attractive in a man but today he was somehow just irritating.

Finally, he laid there naked, supine and motionless, his eyes tightly closed and a dumb smile on his admittedly lovely face. He concealed his male paraphernalia in his hands as best as he was able. 

Lylia had pulled at his hands away playfully and he rolled onto his belly. No one could deny that he had a great ass. She massaged his back and treated him to little kisses on the back of the neck. He was a glorious boy. She stroked his buttocks. “There’s always tomorrow.” The wait might make him all the more delicious.

Regina slapped that ass and left the mark of her hand. He lifted his head and she wrestled him onto his back. “Playing hard to get,” she sighed when he came in her hand.

He was pretty enough but he was visibly distressed when Damaris went down on him – until she got going, she smiled to remember. When she asked him to reciprocate, he simply panicked. “Why would I want to put my mouth down there?” In truth, Damaris wanted him to want to put his mouth there. Lylia wondered what he would think of her toy chest.

Emilia had no more success. Finally, Janetta succeeded in mounting him but he ejaculated in less than a minute and she had to finish herself.

The sun was rising when Sophia, the youngest of the sister queens, finally took her turn. She mounted him in his sleep. “He opened his eyes,” she reported and said, ‘I want that Lucien gone.’”

Thaddeus had few qualms about facing his new wives. They were no worse than his sisters and much more susceptible to his charms. 

“Lucien,” Thaddeus repeated thoughtfully, as if tasting the name, but refused to look at other man. “The boy was raised in a crèche?” He called Lucien ‘boy’ though Lucien was ten years older than he. Thaddeus wrinkled his nose as if in response to an unpleasant odor. “Lucien,” he repeated. “I really don’t like him very much.” He spoke as if Lucien had not been present. “And I want him gone!” Thaddeus exploded. “I am Prince Consort.” He glared at Lucien. “I want the crèche-reared slut gone!” Anger twisted his otherwise pleasing features. He had honed his manipulative skills on his doting sisters and mothers. Now he had a new audience and a new challenge.

Lucien looked at the sister Queens with a look of betrayal and his question unspoken on his lips. 

“Lucien, please understand.” Trina began, puzzled by Lucien’s utter lack of comprehension. “Thaddeus is our new husband..” With Jerin gone after 20 years of marriage, the sister Queens had to marry again and soon. Lucien, silly Lucien, had allowed himself to dream. She looked to her sisters.

“You have no royal blood,” added Damaris, guessing his question. “The royal Consort must have at least a drop of royal blood.” She hadn’t reminded him that he had been raised in a crèche.

Lucien looked from Renn to Halley to Trina to Odelia to Lylia to Damaris to Janetta to Regina to Emilia and to Sophia. He looked at the shining youth. Thaddeus was the son of the de Witter’s, a wealthy family from near the coast in the southwest, one lone boy raised among a gaggle of doting sisters and servants. He was young and certainly attractive. Lucien sighed. Lucien had once been young himself. Now he was an ancient twenty-six. “Lord Thaddeus, your grace,’ he said as graciously and bowed. “Welcome!” he mustered all the warmth that he was able.

 

The night was Renn’s. Once she got Thaddeus lying naked in the bed, his body was beautiful and reminded her of Jerin when first they wed. She savored her unabashed lust. However, he just wouldn’t stop talking and whining about poor Lucien. He was the archetype nagging husband in a drawing room comedy. Finally, she sat on his chest and straddled his face. She gagged him effectively with her sex. 

The sisters met at breakfast. Alarmed, the sisters looked one to the other and to their Eldest with concern verging on panic. Peace in the men’s quarters was much to be desired. Lucien would have to go. Fortunately, they would be able to receive a fair price for him. A brothel was likely to offer the best price. Women might pay a premium to mount a man who had served in the palace. Some sibships, unable to afford a young man’s brother’s price, might be able to afford an older man when his sister wives traded up.

Sophronia, now nineteen and eldest of the sister princesses, thought Thaddeus quite grand. “I’d like a starter boy of my own. All my friends are getting one,” she informed her mother queens. “Just like your beautiful Thaddeus.”


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin, Thaddeus, and Lucien

Chapter 18 

Deep in thought, Nell Dewars rode her horse on the track above the Coldwater Rive and led a pack horse with the fruits of her journey into town. She and her sisters kept pretty much to themselves. What was she to do? She was Eldest of the Dewar sisters and nearing forty years of age. Their mothers had fled the town and made a claim via a promise of productive use. They built a steading in the forest – a home of their own – to raise them a step above the river trash, who owned nothing but the clothes they wore. They earned a hard living in the forest hunting, trapping, and fishing. They had enough to eat and clothes warm enough for winter. They had no brother to trade and hadn’t been able to assemble the crowns required for a brother’s price. She and her five sisters were supporting nine mothers – one mother had passed and most of the rest were still able to work and contribute but they were getting older. Who would care for Nell and her sisters in their dotage? 

They lived in the woods, far from town. A single trip to the brothel is unlikely to result in a pregnancy, especially when you wished to become pregnant. Coin was scarce.

She saw something on the River bank below – a body? she saw no movement. She secured her mount and climbed down the steep bank. It was a body – a large body, all naked – a male body! She hadn’t seen many men in her life but his broad shoulders and male ass gave him away. His skin was unmarked and showed no evidence of the whip. With some difficulty, she rolled him onto his back and any lingering doubts as to gender were removed. His skin was as cold as the river. His boy parts nestled between strong thighs. He looked to be in his thirties. She found no marks of ownership on his butt or thighs. He was well groomed – completely depilated below the neck and his feet well-tended but his wrist and ankles showed unmistakable ligature marks. Some sort of prisoner, she surmised and wondered what he had done to end up in the river. Unsatisfactory husbands could usually be sold. What a waste, she thought. Me and my sisters could have made good use of him, she thought.

Suddenly, he coughed and Nell jumped. He coughed again and heaved up the contents of his stomach. 

Nell just stood back and watched him for a moment. He was large - he likely outweighed her by more than a half - and a man’s size and eagerness for violence made him always dangerous. Writhing with his coughing and sputtering and lying in a pool of vomit, this one looked like he had risen halfway from the dead but he did not look particularly threatening. In any event, the largest beast does not rule the stable. She scanned to woods for anyone else who might be around – anyone who might contest her claim. She saw no one. 

She climbed the steep bank and unsaddled her horse. She climbed back down with the saddle blanket and threw the blanket over him. He had lapsed into unconsciousness again but he was still breathing. She set about lighting a fire and heated some water. How in the all the hells would she get him up the steep bank? 

*************

The long afternoon slowly faded into night. “Lylia, tonight? Thaddeus, the prince consort, asked Willy though he very well knew the answer already. The order never changed though the sisters occasionally exchanged one night for another.

Willy nodded.

“Tell her I’m indisposed tonight. Too much rich food at dinner.” Thaddeus smiled with self-satisfaction - a good excuse. He was a de Witter like his sisters. He had insisted they send that whore Lucien away. He would do exactly as he wanted.

Willy knew well a husband’s duty. A rich brother’s price had been paid. However, far be it for him to intervene in this power struggle between the prince consort and the sister queens. In some households, Thaddeus might find himself confined to his room without food. In others, he might be stripped naked and thoroughly whipped into compliance. 

“You needn’t tell Lylia to stay away. She told me she’s spending the night at the hunting lodge again and you needn’t trouble yourself to prepare for her.”

*********

Thaddeus had banished him from the palace. The Queens had set him up in the hunting lodge and visited him as they were able. Lucien leaned over the bed and grasped the spread with both hand. His life had taken a turn for the better in fact.  
Lylia leaned over him. Her naked thighs pressed against his bare ass. Her soft breasts pressed against his back. She nibbled at his ear and swept her hand under his belly to make certain that his sex was not touching the spread. She enjoyed when she gave him an orgasm but hated when his emissions dirtied the bed clothes. She insisted that he position a towel on the floor. “You’re mine,” she whispered.

Lucien felt the weight of her on him. He felt her body’s warmth and the intense heat of her desire. Her wanting ignited his own lust. He felt the oil dribbling down the inside of his thigh and a frisson of fear. He had no enthusiasm for pain. He wondered which of her toys she had chosen. Several were so huge as to make him faint.

Lylia had laughed. “Just for show,” she had tried to re-assure him. “I love you. I have no wish to damage you.” She gave him real comfort. “Or at least damage you beyond use,” she laughed.

The act had always fascinated Lylia from when she had first seen it depicted in pictures. She had read a few manuals and won some expertise through practice with Jerin and Lucien, who had been patient and trusted her. She wondered how boys were expected to perform simply from intuition. Her finger then fingers probed his oil-slick butthole.  
Lucien trembled most deliciously and made a low noise somewhere between a moan and a groan. Lylia’s small hand closed around his ball sac. The tip pressed at his anus, demandingly. Without volition, his body tensed. Almost gently, Lylia persisted firmly but slowly. 

Despite the cool night air, a sheen of perspiration covered Lucien’s body. They had done this so many times before! Fiercely, he willed himself to relax. He opened for her and took her inside, fully. “You’re mine!” she whispered again.

Now was Lylia’s turn to moan. She savored his absolute submission and the pressure of her device against her clitoris. She growled involuntarily and wrapped her legs around Lucien’s to keep her seat. She took her pleasure insistently then with reluctance paused and took Lucien’s penis in her fist. She worked him strongly and he in turn moaned aloud. His blatant arousal added to her own. He sighed when she stopped and focused again on working her diletto, her little darling, for a time. Then she stopped and focused her efforts on him again. He became so engorged that she could barely hold him in her fist. Her hard nipples abraded against his back. She felt her wetness dribbling down her thighs. Her orgasm was very near. He throbbed in her hand. Finally, he gasped and shuddered with his orgasm. Lylia took her orgasm before he had fully recovered and caught his breath. She treated him to little kisses on the back of his neck while they took a brief respite. 

Lylia lay supine arms and legs outspread. Sated and grateful, Lucien lay prone between her legs and eagerly worried her sex with his mouth and tongue. Lylia crossed her legs over his back to hold him gently to his endeavors. One hand rested on his head and the fingers of her other hand touched where his mouth pressed against her sex.  
Suddenly, she remembered that this was to be her night with Thaddeus, her one night in ten. Soon however, she lost her capacity for coherent thought for a while. She awoke at dawn with Lucien still beside her, each wrapped in one the other’s arms. She slipped her hand over his warm belly and smiled to find the morning arousal that nature gifts healthy young men. She swung her leg over his hips and mounted him, then kissed him awake. He answered her eagerly.  
 


	19. Many Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin begins his new life. Thaddeus clashes with Renn.

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hattie listened to Nell’s story intently. “How did you get him up the steep bank? 

“A travois. I rolled him onto my homemade travois, covered him with a blanket and lashed him down. Between my mare and me, we got him up to the trail. And here we are.  
Nell looked at her sisters’ faces. Don’t make up your mind before we get him cleaned up at bit.”

“He’s naked!” Hattie exclaimed.

Nell snorted. “Guess you’re not blind.”

Bess held him up on one side and Grace on the other. They walked, dragged him into their simple house. Patiently, they nursed him back to health. He was never unattended. They fed him, bathed him, and accompanied him to the outhouse. 

He gained strength gradually. He remembered that his name was Jerin but little else. Several days passed before he even noted that he was naked and they were clothed. None of the sisters was complaining. 

“Did you notice – you’re the only representative of menfolk in our home. We didn’t stock up in hopes that one of your kind would stumble through our door.” People would talk if they suddenly bought men’s clothing in town. She would have to rely on Hattie and Judith’ sewing skills.

The women took turns helping him with his bath. The cabin allowed little opportunity for privacy anyway. The day came when they saw him aroused.

Jerin was humiliated. Hattie looked at Grace. Bess looked at Judith. Nell looked at Jerin. Her sudden arousal surprised her. Quite a long time without, she sighed. He was cute enough and had been with them for weeks with no sign of any illness. Though she was Eldest, Nell had little more experience than her sisters. She spoke to him quietly as she would speak to a skittish horse.

Jerin looked the sisters and at Nell. No one was laughing. They had saved his life and he felt gratitude for their aid. He listened to Nell’s quiet insistent voice. He was well accustomed to submitting to assertive women. He sensed her arousal; she wanted him and her desire ignited his.

Once Nell got her hand on his sex, she knew she had him. She took her pleasure and Hattie eagerly took the second turn. No sixteen year old, he needed a rest and Grace simple rubbed herself against him to orgasm. Bess had better luck but Judith was frustrated. Grace and Judith did better the next day after all had had a rest.

“I could get used to this!” Hattie confessed.

“so could I,” Nell agreed and a plan began to form.

 

Thaddeus had had few qualms about facing his new wives. They were no worse than his sisters, he scoffed, and much more susceptible to his charms. 

“Thaddeus, you’re a just brat.” Sophia, the youngest sister queen declared. Sons of noble families were accustomed to being fussed over and spoiled by their mothers and sisters. They had this tendency to put on airs and sadly, extreme measures were sometimes required.

Thaddeus faced all ten sister queens at once. Several Barnes women stood in attendance. He gave them his best shy smile. One at a time, his charms seemed somehow more effective

He saw the whip coiled in Renn’s hand. He hardly felt like the Prince Consort.

Sometime he was so stupid that he made Trina miss Jerin. If he just weren’t so cute. Thaddeus had great young body, fit and trim. Naked, except for his chastity device, his assets were fully displayed. 

“Go to the stand.” Said Renn with a firmness that brooked no debate and gestured with her right hand that held the coiled whip.

The whipping stand. Two padded cuffs hung from the cross piece. Thaddeus took two steps, turned and studied Renn’s face. He looked to the sister queens again, one by one. He found no hint of mercy and walked slowly to the wooden stand.

“Secure your wrists.” None doubted the authority of the Queen Eldest, least of all Thaddeus. Most homes maintained a whipping stand as a reminder of the Eldest’s power, even if it was rarely if ever used.

Thaddeus had promised to love, honor and obey. He reach up and secured his right wrist and then his left. Someone had adjusted the cuffs to match his height. Thaddeus took a deep breath and waited. He could hear his heart beat. Time slowed to a crawl. He looked up to the ceiling and waited.

Renn touched his bare back with her coiled whip. He shuddered and pulled on his bindings. The sturdy wooden stand had held stronger boys than he. It groaned but held.

Renn smiled. His skin was smooth and unmarked. Some believed a man should be beaten regularly like a rug. If you did not know why he deserves whipping, he always does. For one, she did not like too many marks on a boy. She ran her free hand over his high, tight ass. “No whipping today. You have earned a beating but you are too pretty to mark. You will just stand here overnight and consider how you might stay out of trouble.”

"What if I have to pee?" Thaddeus asked but no one remained to answer his question.

 

So good! Nell reveled in her sudden and unexpected good fortune. She and her sisters had skimped and saved but she had long feared that they would never be able to pay a brother’s price. He just felt so good inside. She looked down at the boy beneath her with fondness, if not yet love. She leaned forward and her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Her engorged nipples rubbed against the beginnings of his chest hair. She kissed him and his mouth opened to her gentle but persistent invasion.

Bertie, awash in pleasure, looked up at her with unfocused eyes. She kissed him again. She moved against him once more and he ejaculated, his muscles contracted and his hips rose from the bed, lifting Nell into the air. 

Nell scrambled to keep her seat. Sixteen and so hot, she sighed and so resilient, she laughed. With the money she got by selling the man she had saved and a little more, she and her sisters were able to buy sweet Bertie. She placed her hand on his thigh where they had marked their ownership indelibly. 

Bertie liked his new life, though the surroundings were a bit primitive. He could do something about that. He promised himself he would attend to his new duties in the kitchen and laundry diligently.


	20. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerin's new life

Chapter 20 

“These boys are up tonight.” Five boys stood silently in a line – Lum, Alfie, Silas, Newt and one who called himself Jerin.“ Each wanted to be chosen and earn a token that could be exchanged for food and favors.

“They’re naked!” exclaimed Charlotte.

“Well, you girls like to know what you’re getting for your crowns. The clothes don’t stay on them long enough to matter.”

“Jerin – this one?” Samantha asked. 

“Yes – just like the drowned prince consort!”

“I’m certain the Queens would want something younger and prettier. I sure would!” Samantha scoffed.

“We find him useful here. Knows his way around a kitchen and helpful with the laundry too. None of those airs of the prettiest boys and he follows directions.” The Dewars had found him wandering naked in the woods – half dead – no three quarters dead and nursed him back to health. He had no apparent guardian and had no hint of an idea himself. No one had come asking after him. She had had him several times herself and her customers would have no reason to complain. Quite the opposite. He had been a useful addition to her stable.

Well, Victoria chose Lum. She always did and Charlotte guessed she would be sad when he was traded to the next town’s brothel.

Hester chose Alfie and Charlotte covered her mouth as sputtered with laughter. She had had Alfie herself. He was cute enough and eager but he never lasted fifteen heartbeats. No one had noticed her laugh

“I’ll take Prince Jerin here,” Charlotte announced. They all thought she was so funny. Well, look at my choices, she thought. This is not my first visit. Silas just lays there and stares at the ceiling. Newt had too little patience with the recreational aspects of procreation. This Jerin was a bit older than her usual choices but maybe he might have learned something useful in all his years. And might not require step by step instructions. Hell, she was almost forty and he certainly wasn’t even as old as she.

“If he’s a prince, where’s his crown?” Hester asked, pleased with her wit. Or half-wit, as Charlotte estimated from years of friendship

“You really want to ride your old poppa?” Samantha asked in false innocence. “Daddy issues?”

“Or granddaddy issues,” Hester continued the conceit. Even the attendant laughed.

She followed him up the stairs and got to watch his fine looking ass. He smelled clean enough from soap. Ma Bell’s was a well-run house. She entered the room, a step behind him. He stopped and turned to face her and she almost bumped into to him. She laughed at herself. You never want to appear too eager. 

Charlotte steadied herself with her hands on his strong chest. His face was pleasing enough. One didn’t kiss a whore. She looked down. His belly was trim and his sex hung flaccid between his muscular thighs. Slow start. She glanced briefly at the jar on the night stand that held the suppositories, guaranteed to make any man erect. She hoped they wouldn’t be needed tonight. 

He smiled, an easy unforced smile. “May I help you with your clothes?

She nodded her assent. Well, her trousers had a flap and the deed might be done without disrobing but what was the hurry. She wanted to feel his hands on her body. She had paid full fare.

He knelt and started with her boots. Unlacing one and pulling it off and then the other, then the same with her wool stockings. She steadied herself with her hands on his strong shoulders and smiled to feel herself getting in the mood.

He fumbled with her belt with typical male clumsiness. He unfastened her trousers and worked them down over her hips. Somehow, she kept her balance as he freed one leg and then the other. She laughed aloud at her embarrassing awkwardness.

Her laugh died in her throat when he pressed his lips against the insides of her thighs. With no demand, negotiation, or pleading on her part, he moved her small clothes aside and slipped his eager tongue between her folds. Charlotte felt a sudden warmth and her skin flushed. He grunted and redoubled his efforts and she sighed aloud.

She came twice before she mounted him, wet and ready. He was ready too and she had no need of the suppositories. He moved well with her and she came twice more before she told him, “Your turn.”

She let him help in the bath. She sat on the side of the tub and he knelt and gave her one more orgasm before she sank into the comforting, warm water. His strong hands felt good on her scalp.

“How did a boy like you end up in a place like this?”

Jerin remembered his name was Jerin, just like the late prince consort. His instincts about a woman’s body were good but he had no notion that he was any different than any other man. He remembered being saved by the Dewars and being sold to the brothel. :”I really don’t know,” was his honest answer.

Charlotte shook her head and laughed.

Victoria, Samantha, and Hester were two beers ahead when Charlotte and Jerin came back to the common room, hand in hand. Victoria straddled Lum’s thighs and leaned back against his chest. She held a beer in her right hand and fiddled with his boy parts with her other hand. The other boys were nowhere in sight. 

Samantha looked up to see the two, hand in hand. “Charlotte, are you in love? Did he steal your heart as well as your crowns?”

Charlotte’s first thought was to drop Jerin’s hand but fuck it! She pulled him closer and slipped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and resting her hand possessively on the inside of his thigh and subtly tickling his ripe ball sac. ”Hope your night was as much fun as mine!”


End file.
